Just another day (Bubblinesugarless gum fanfic)
by xXMickey-booXx
Summary: Marceline is a foster child,an outcast with temperment issues. Bonnibel doesnt believe in friendship,love or any kind of emotion that doesnt have a scientific reason behind it. Is it possible to find love when it seems sooo hopeless?
1. The first day

Marcie sat in her new bedroom,with her new ipod,in her new house,with new parents. Everything about it was new...she had just moved in to yet another foster family's home and she knew it wouldnt last long. It never did.

Marcie,short for Marceline had been in the foster care for 10 years now,ever since her uncle went crazy and had to be put in a home. She wasnt the nicest girl,and she sure wasnt normal...but you wouldnt be either if you went through what she had.  
She goes from foster family to foster family almost every month. You see,she wasnt the sweetest girl ,in fact she had horrible temperment issues. She cant count on her fingers how many times her foster familys have called her a monster cause she loses control and sight of herself when she gets angry.  
Marcie sighed and thought about what her new school would be like. She honestly didnt know what to expect,everything had been so nice so far. Maybe there was hope for her.  
Her soft pale lips pulled at the edges forming a small smile at the thought.

Maybe...

Just maybe it will be different...

Marcie stood up and began to get dressed for the day. She wore a loose black and crimson sweater that fell halfway down her theighs with a pair or lightly ripped black skinny jeans. She combed out her long,black hair that had just a perfect gleam of a deep purple in it,making it seem like the night sky. She looked over herself in the mirror before slipping on her all black converse. She slung her black and red Bass guitar that was shaped like a battle axe over her shoulder and grabbed her book bag before heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

She grabbed a small box of raspberries and a monster before heading to the bus stop. She tossed a few berries in her mouth as she walked to her stop ,slipping her headphones in to block out the world around her. She sipped at the monster in her hand and finished off the red berries. She tossed the container aside without a care and stared off into the distance while she waited for the bus to arrive. Her grey eyes were almost a silver tone as they stared off with no emotion held in them. Or so it seemed.

Once at school Marceline walked to the the front office to receive her schedual and locker number. Once she got them she headed down the quiet empty halls to her locker as fast as she could to avoid the rush of students that would soon fill the halls once the bell rang. She quickly threw her books into her locker and retrieved her science text book and sketch book. She heard the warning bell go off and she rushed to her first period class- Science. Apparently she wasnt the only one who wanted to avoid the crowd when a pink haired girl rushed into the science class ,nearly colliding into marcie. Marcie was at loss for balance as she fell to the ground with a soft thud. She let out a small whimper like sound as her pale body collided with the hard floor.

" Oh my,I...Im so sorry!" A small voice gasped.

Marcie looked up at the owner of the voice as her pale cheeks turned a slight rosy tone. The pink haired girl lended a hand to help her up and Marcie gladly took the offer. Once she fully regained her balance Marcie brushed her self off and extended her hand

" Im Marcie" She said,her grey eyes glimmering.

" Im bonnibel " The girl replied as she shook her hand gently. Marcie smiled as she ran a hand through her dark hair.

She could tell this was going to be a better day then expected.


	2. I guess I'll call you bonnie

Marcie looked over the Pink haired girl. She had gorgeous emerald green eyes that almost drew Marceline in. Her hair was a bubblegum pink tone that framed her rosy pink face just perfectly. Her small,thin body was covered with a lose pink dress with white flats.

Marcie gave her signature half smile. " Well then Bonibbel..I guess I'll call you Bonnie" She said pushing a strand of black hair out of her eyes. The girls already rosy cheeks turned a shade of pink darker then before.

" W..well...Ok then, Marceline. Should I refer to you as anything?" She asked properly.

" Marcie will be fine" Marcie replied. She removed her Bass from her shoulder and set it against a near by desk.

" So Bonnie...What made you in such a hurry?" She asked setting down her things on the desk. She ran her pale fingers gently across the strings of her Bass.

" Well,you see,I cant stand to be late, nor can I stand being in the crowded halls as those loud teenagers." Bonnibel replied. Marcie was slightly taken aback by the way Bonnie had answered.

'Is she a teacher or somthing?' Marceline thought to herself. 'No,she cant be...she looks way to young' Marcie was lost in thought but was quickly snapped out of it as the sound of the high pitched ringing bell interupted her thoughts. Once she finally came to,Bonnibel was out of sight. Marcie sighed and quickly took her seat as the class began to fill up.

" That bonnie girl sure is weird,huh?" She heard someone ask from behind her. She turned around to see whomever the voice belonged to. Her eyes focused on a tall boy with long blonde hair. His eyes were a crystal like blue that matched his under shirt. He was wearing a snow white hoodie and a green backpack.

" Uhh...excuse me?" She asked looking up at him. The boys lips formed a small,friendly smile.

" Nevermind,Im Finn! " He said happily,he seemed almost child like.

" Marcie" She said simply,she turned her attention away from the boy,searching for Bonnie. A few moments passed until her eyes finally landed on her. Her lips formed into a grin as she watched her.

" Why are you so loopy of Peebles?" Finn asked curiously.

" Why are you so curious?" Marcie retorted back at him. Finn held his hands up in defence.

" jeez...Sorry Marce,I was only wondering. You don't have to get all moody with me." He said. Marcie felt anger rise in her,she growled quietly and stood up.

" Listen here! You don't know me,so don't be going around like you do, got it?" She snapped at him.

" Woah,woah,woah. Whats going on here?" A tall tan boy with deep brown eyes and a shaggy brown hair stood beside Finn.

" Haha,dont worry Jake, I was in the wrong. I accidently over stepped my welcome." Marcie was taken back by Finn's explanation. She had never met a guy who would actually admit up to what they did.

Jake looked at Marcie " Is this true?" He asked. Marcie just nodded,she could tell Jake was protective of Finn,but didnt understand why. They didnt look at all related.

" Alright class! Time to settle in!" She heard her teacher announce. Marcie slipped into her seat as class began.


	3. 911

Marcie stood up as the high pitched ringing of the bell filled the classroom. She slung her bag on one shoulder and her bass on the other as she quietly made her way out of the classroom. She held her bass close to her as she tried her hardest not to be noticed. She walked with her head down,hood up eliminating possible eye contact with people,but also making it harder for her to pay attention to what's ahead of her. She ran straight into a hard,muscular chest,causing her to fall on impact. Her head slammed into the concrete floor her bass landed on top of her as her shoulder bag skid out of reach.  
" hey,you alright?" A voice asked with concern. A large tan hand reached down and Marcie hesitantly took it. The boy lifted her up and retrieved her bag for her.

" Here you go Marcie" the voice said. Marcie looked up...the boy was jake. She opened her mouth to reply but a wave of dizziness washed over her,causing her to lose balance and fall forword. Her vision began to fade out along with her hearing. She could hear the muffled voices and a few screams. The last thing she saw was the people surround her,and the shouting of the people around her.

"Someone call 911"


	4. Everything will be ok

Marcie groaned in pain,she felt as if she were hung over. Her head throbbed and ached and her body felt as if she had been asleep for a year. Wait...Marcie never remembered going to sleep... She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes opening them to find that she wasn't even in her room. She was in an all white room, and everything reeked of cleaning products.  
" where the hell am I?" Marcie asked herself.

she began examining the room carefully before coming the the realization..." I'm in a hospital,why the fuck am I in a hospital?! What the fuck happened to me? "

Marciline closed her eyes tightly,running her pale fingers,that we're even paler then normal through her black hair. She tried to remember what happened..

~~flashback~~  
Marcie ran straight into jake's muscular body,causing her to fall down. Her back pack was slung out of reach as she fell and she quickly cradled her bass into her arms so it wouldn't become damaged. Marcie's head slammed into the stone hallway floor and her bass landed onto of her. The running peg on her bass crashed into her temple, cutting open the sensitive skin.

Jake offered a hand down to her " hey,you alright ?" He asked,his voice filled with concern. He extended his hand and helped her up. Her pale body was even more pale as a small amount of blood dribbled down the side of her face. Her body collapsed falling onto jake.

Students began to gather around the two of them,one of the happened to be bonnible. She heard the screams of worry and that someone had been hurt and she had to check it out.

Bonnie rushed over to jake, who was know kneeling beside a unconscious Marcie.

"What happened?" She almost shouted.

" I..I don't know! We numbed into each other,she lost her balance and she must have hit her head cause she's bleeding a lot and she's unconscious!" He said in a panic.

Bonnie looked over marceline ,she felt a certain need to help her.. But it wasn't just because she was unconscious is was like there was more then that. She felt almost drawn to Marcie, and the way she looked so innocent made it even harder to not help. Bonnie found herself stroking Marcie's long black hair and biting her lip,as of she were in a trance. She shook her head

" somebody call 911!" She yelled loudly.

Bonnie lifted Marcie's head into her lap,stroking her hair whispering calming words as if Marcie were to hear her. She applied pressure to Marcie's temple,trying to at least slow the bleeding.

" The ambulance in on its way Marcie...they will fix you up...your gonna be ok...everything is gonna be ok.." Bonnible stayed with marceline until the ambulance arrived. She asked if she could go with ,but was turned down due to how serious Marcie's condition was. Bonnie nodded and let them put her on a stretcher. She walked beside marceline's weak body whispering over and over

" everything's gonna be ok,everything in gonna be ok." Bonnie leaned down and placed a small kiss on Marcie's cheek.

everything's gonna be ok...


	5. Waiting room

Bonnie sat in the waiting room tapping her foot impatiently. She didn't know why she was so worried over Marcie. She barely even knew the girl for globs sake! She groaned quietly trying to figure out a logical explanation for her strange..attraction? Toward this girl... Maybe she would ask lady, she would know what was wrong with her. She always understood things kinds of feelings.

You see Bonnie didn't understand emotions,she believed they were pointless. She didn't believe in love,she didn't believe in " gut feelings" she relied fully on science and nothing else. After all that was how she was raised.

Bonnible's parents were scientists,always running around to conventions. She was always left in a big house,along with the family's servants . It wasn't like her parents didn't care for her,they were just soo passionate about their work and Bonnie understood that.

Bonnie had had never been in love,nor did she believe in it due to the the fact she didn't understand it. She thought love was just a thing ignorant lust driven teenagers made up to excuse their behavior. But everything she had ever heard from people about what love was,she strangely could relate to marceline...but why?

She had just met the girl,and she had been on her mind every second since. She felt this strange attraction to her,like she wanted to be near her ,she needed to be near her...but none of it made sense!

" Bonnible?" She heard a soft voice call,it was a nurse. She shot her head up

"yes?" She asked,her voice was shaky with worry.

" Marceline is fine,she just woke up. You can visit her now" she said with a calming smile. Bonnie nodded and quickly made her way the Marcie's room. Once in there she saw Marcie sitting up, watching a horror movie on the small tv that was hanging from the wall. She couldn't help but smile at the sight,she looked all right.

"Hey"


End file.
